


The Perfect Time

by LadyEkaterina



Series: The Meaning of Love [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short One Shot, canon compliantish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Terry's arrival at the Gallaghers gives Ian the chance to ask something he's been wanting to ask for some time.





	The Perfect Time

For once everyone was off together. It was a Sunday afternoon. The Alibi wasn’t due to open for a few hours so they congregated at the Gallagher house. V and Kev had come over with some beers and some skunk. Even Frank had come home, albeit pissed already. Everyone was lounging around and laughing. Suddenly the back door burst open and Terry Milkovich stood there, drunk, swaying and livid.  
“It's fuckin' true then. You're here. With him" he gestured at Ian who was already rising. "Fucking faggot. You should've stayed in Mexico. No Milkovich is gonna be poncing around with a fucking faggot! I’ll kill you both!”  
Mickey stood up quickly. This was it.  
“Stay away from Ian” said Mickey quietly, walking briskly to stand next to Ian. “Just fuck off home, Terry and don’t ever come back”. He pushed Ian behind him and looked around for a weapon. He regretted not grabbing the baseball bat.  
“Why you disgusting prick sucking cock fucking fag!” Terry launched himself towards Mickey but to everyone’s shock, Frank staggered up and and put himself in the way. Lip had grabbed the baseball bat, thrown it to Kev and taken the cricket bat from behind the sofa. Carl had got his night stick out of his belt and the three had encircled the boys. Debbie called Liam to her and took Frannie and him away out of view.  
“For fucks sake, Milkovich” Frank was shouting. He pushed Terry back violently. “Just leave the boys alone.”  
Terry glowered at Frank. He hadn't noticed the others forming a semi circle of armed menace.  
“What is your fucking problem? It can’t be that my boy’s not good enough for your son? Cos you married that kid off to a fucking whore, don’t forget!” He shoved Terry again towards the back door. Lip and Kev reacted quickly to put the bats in the way of him coming back in. and Carl was ready to whack him if he tried  
Terry focused on Frank mumbling “Fucking fag, shaming the Milkovich name. Turning it fucking homo....”  
“Is that the fucking problem?” Ian stood next to Mickey. He pulled at Mickey’s arm turning Mickey to face him. “Mickey? What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“Working at 3.” Mickey sounded confused. He was trying to keep Terry in view. Kev and Lip seemed to have him barricaded at the door though and they had the bats. Good. Also Frank was still in the way.  
“So in the morning do you fancy maybe becoming a Gallagher?”  
He took a box out of his pocket. He had been carrying it around for weeks now looking for the perfect time. This was not the perfect time but maybe for them, it was the only time. Ian opened the box to show Mickey the 2 burnished rings sat there. “Debbie made them for me. They’re steel” he’d had to sneak a bit of tape around Mickey’s finger to get the sizing right and Debbie had jumped at the chance of making something she could put in her portfolio. The rings were simple bands with a square edge. The titanium coating gave them an industrial look.  
“So” he continued “What d’you think? Courthouse tomorrow?”  
Mickey stared at him, eyebrows raised. Suddenly there was no one else in that kitchen. “Aren’t you gonna get down on one knee Gallagher?”  
“Fuck off!”  
Mickey laughed and held out his left hand. Ian put the ring on him and smiled. Mickey took the other ring and put it on Ian’s ring finger. The two smiled and kissed. It was the first time they had ever been affectionate in front of the family. Mickey was determined not to freak out and just kept his eyes on his flame haired partner.

The Gallagher clan all cheered and V turned to Terry. “I think that sorts that out. Now if you’ll excuse us we have a wedding to plan” She pointed her finger into Terry's chest. “Go on. Just fuck off” Terry stared over at his son and Ian in horror and at Kev, Lip and Carl all armed and ready to fight. “Oh Fuck you all” and turned and fled. 

Frank turned to face his family “You’re all fucking welcome!”, he announced before falling face first onto the kitchen floor. For the first time in a long time, Ian went and got a cushion and a throw and made his dad as comfortable as he could. “Sleep well, Frank” he said as they all regrouped in the living room, this time with celebration on their mind.


End file.
